In the related art, many technologies for improving the quality of sound output from a speaker have been proposed. For example, as such a technology, a technology for detecting an impedance of a speaker, forming sound information of a frequency characteristic corresponding to a detection result, and supplying the sound information to the speaker so that a sound output of a stable frequency characteristic is able to be obtained has been proposed (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).